leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Kururuko/Giveaway Contest!
I started to play Leauge of Legends when my friends talk about it, which is about 4 months ago. I still remember my first game which I chose Galio as my champion and play with one of my friends. As you expect, I fed in mid cause I wasn't used to melee champions. I also skipped the tutorial becuase i think i'm smart enough to know how to play. My friend RAGES at me and I, of course, RAGE QUIT! *^&*&O#^#(* Then I got banned for a 1 day and did it again so I got banned for another 3 days. When I got unbanned, I found that this game is actually fun but requires lot of skills. I actually play for real and won some and lost some games. After 1 month my brother plays, then awhile later my other brother plays. We got closer and closer through this game but we would also argue when we lose and blame each other. However, after the game, we would talk about how we can improve and we play together a lot. Also, I need to carry them, which i'm not really good at still. He would ask me about things in LoL like items, runes, and masteries. We also watch streams together and had a lot of fun. Overall, I like how LoL can bring fun and closer relationships to a family. (well, maybe just bros!) My favorite LoL champion is Tristana, The Megling Gunner, because I used her until i met Teemo!! :) She was free as you know and it's a really good start for beginners. Having and escape or chase is what i like on champions. Her passive (Draw a bead) gives her really good range and kite at late game which is always good to finsih someone off. The funninest thing is her ult (buster shot), whenever I blowed someone away with just 1 HP, EVERYONE rages at me, even myself and the enemy would say, " Thanks for pushing me away. " Her E (explosive shot) gives her nice farming and harassing. Her Q (Rapid Fire) is a really ncie burst which you can't compare to any other champions, 90 % as boost! When I just started, if i get an Infinity Edge, the game is about to end. I also had difficulties with her in mid when I was laning against Morde, HUE HUE HUE HUE. No one can really 1 v 1 him and my autoattack didn't even hurt him. Of course I like Tristana's look and her Buccanner Skin because it's really CUTE!! (welll, Teemo is better in that category. They are freinds, right? So trist won't midn if I say that LOL) Playing Tristana allows me to take down turrents and inhibitor really fast. My brother was watching me play one game which i was fed and I was able to solo baron and get inhibitors real fast and they LOL'd, of course. So, Tristana is the favorite champion for me in LOL because she is powerful even she looks small (Chaox"s Trist). Remember what Teemo said," Size doesn't mean everything." Have fun on the field of justice and good luck to whoever wins! :) Category:Blog posts